enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gianni Profita
Gianni Profita Born Acquaviva Platani, 1960. Education University L.U.I.S.S. – Guido Carli, Rome, Italy. Degree (4 years) in Political Science, (110/110 summa cum laude). Thesis : “Trade Union Law regarding part-time employment”. Masters in Perspective Analysis “World Future Audiovisual Studies Federation” Professional Profile • Manager and expert in economics and management of the multi-medial and audiovisual communication industry, cooperation and international relations. • Expert in trade union organization and trade union relations • Expert in organization of international audiovisual industries and in human resources management with particular reference to the entertainment industry textile production. • Manager of cultural and training enterprises . • Expert in relations with Community Institutions • University teacher of audiovisual studies: their economic and juridical aspects • Author of books, papers regarding support systems to audiovisual production, the juridical, fiscal and economic implications, the relationship between the content industry and intellectual property. University Teaching At present CEO Fondazione Progetto 2008 until now In the past o ''University La Sapienza , Rome ''.Teacher of “Production and Management in the field of Entertainment” at the Faculty of Humanities and Arts. 2001/2007 academic year o University L.U.I.S.S.- Guido Carli, Rome. Teacher of “Audiovisual and Multimedial Economics” at the Faculty of Political Science. 2000/2001 academic year o University of Udine, Italy. Teacher of “ Organization and Economics in the field of Entertainment II”, at the Faculty of Education Sciences. 1998/1999 - 1999/2000 academic years o University L.U.I.S.S. Guido Carli, Rome. Teacher of complementary courses “Theories and Techniques of the Mass Media”, Semiotics and Marketing at the Faculty of Political Science. Management Positions • ''2004 - 2005 '': General Manager of the SIAE ( Italian Society of Authors and Composers) , sole responsibility for administration. The society has 70.000 members, approximately 1.500 employees, 13 regional offices, 34 agencies, 600 district agents, collection: 16 million Euros. Close relations with the government, the Parliament, the Police forces and with the foreign societies of authors and composers regarding the exchange of fees to those persons entitled. • ''2002 – 2004 : ''General Manager for Cinematography – Ministry of Cultural Heritage. A budget of approximately 180 million Euros; responsible for the coordination of 100 employees and the Presidency of all the commissions regarding public support of cinematography. Relations with the government , cinematographic producers and distributors . Intense international activity for the promotion and the development of film co-productions and co-distributions. Creator and author of the first cooperation treaty with India. • ''2000 – 2002 '': General Manager of Esperienze.net. S.p.A. – company specialized in audiovisual and multimedial formatting of management training products . • 1997 - 2000: Coordinator of “CentreBar – Organization established by barristers and economists engaged in the field of entertainment law” with offices in London and Monaco di Baviera. • ''1994 – 1999 '': President of “Master europeo in Gestione di Impresa cinematografica ed audiovisiva” which operates with Community support structures to sustain the growth of cinematographic and audiovisual enterprise management. • ''1990 – 1999 '': President and Chief Executive of Università & Mercato s.r.l., vocational guidance enterprise for postgraduate training in the management and administrative fields. • ''1995 – 2002 '': Member of the Executive Board –appointed as Coordinator – of International Audiovisual Training (I.A.T.), a management training structure for the entertainment field. • ''1991 – 1995 '': Member of the board of Administration of the Media Business School, Centre of research and development for “producers and executives” of the European audiovisual industry , main office in Madrid. • ''1992 – 1995 '': Member of the Board of Administration of Nipkow Programme – European scholarships for audiovisual media professional in Europe”, main office in Berlin. Significant international activities • President and founder of the Italian Cultural Coalition for the Treaty on cultural diversity in view of the WTO Doha Round. • Member of the Board of the CISAC ( International Confederation of societies of Authors and Composers). • Member of the BIEM Managment Committee (''Bureau international des societes gerant'' les droits d’enregistrement et de reproduction mecanique). • Creator and promoter of the economic instruments to support the European cinematographic industry entitled “co-distribution agreement” signed by Great Britain, Spain, India and Argentina. The agreements for co-distribution were prepared and established with Russia, Germany, Turkey and Hungary. The preparation, negotiation and conclusion of co-production agreements with India, New Zealand, South Africa and China. • Creator, coordinator and organizer of the “Meeting of Experts on European cinematographic heritage, its conservation and diffusion” held in Taormina on the 15th and 16th November 2003 which led to the conclusion of the discussion at the Audiovisual Group of the European Union, the outcome of which was the resolution on the preservation of the patrimony of cinematographic works of the member states which was approved by the European Council of the Ministers of Culture on 24th November 2003. • Creator, coordinator and organizer of the workshops “ How to increase the distribution of non-national European films in Europe” and “The new possibilities and challenges brought about by new technologies regarding the circulation of audiovisual works and the fight against piracy” in support of the Seminar of the European Union Ministers of Culture and Audiovision held in Venice the 28th-29th August. Significant professional activities • Responsible for the organization of the Community agenda for audiovision and the Community during the 6- month Italian Presidency of the European Union (July – December 2003) • President of the Technical Scientific Council of the IFTS Project “E.Advertiser” on the advertising resources for audiovisual resources. • President of the Technical Scientific Council of the IFTS Project “ Multimedia and Audiovisual Organiser” (2001) • President of the Technical Scientific Council of the IFTS Project “Producer” (2000) • President of the Technical Scientific Council of the IFTS Project “Infotechnologist” (2000) • President of the Technical Scientific Council of the IFTS Project “ Management of Audiovisual production” (1999) • Director of the Project “The Society of Information” : Growth and Employment, Impact , Employment –Sincronia (1999) • Director of the Project “Research and Analysis to Improve and Develop Audiovisual Distance Learning with television media and networks-RAPSODIE (1998) • Coordinator of IDEARE “Distance Learning Project on integrated multimedial platform for the design and realisation of interactive products” (1998) • Director of “Project : Computer Learning Methodology with multimedial media” – PRIMA (1998) • Director of the Project “Project for Learning in the Audiovisual Network – PLANET” in which distance training courses are developed ''Euro Multimedia Master ''–EMM and European Master in Audiovisual Law and Economics –EMALE (1998) • Director of the Project “People First” : audiovision and advanced multimediality (Programma Leonardo) (1998) • Director of the Project “ Analysis, Research and Testing of Telecommunications and Teleworking –ARSTEL” • Director of the Project “ Observatory and Employment Centre for audiovisual training -''' '''O.C.O.F.A.” • Coordinator of the Project TRAINER “Training audiovisivo, imprese, noematico, enciclopedico e di ricerca. (1997) (Audiovisual, entrepreneurial, noematic, encyclopedic and research training) • Director of the European Master in Audiovisual Management (1993-1998) • Director of MEGA (“Master in economics and management of audiovisual and multimedial enterprises”) (1997) Membership/Affiliations • Member of AIDP – Associazione Italiana dei Direttori del Personale (Italian Association of Personnel Managers) • Member of the Committee on the role of culture in building the European Union; working team “European Cultural Cooperation -cinema, theater, arts and music” • Member of the Commission for the “Institutional Communications of the Presidency of the Council of Ministers” established by the decree DPCM of October 8,2004 , and chaired by Maestro Uto Ughi. • Director of the series of studies and research entitled “Gestione di Impresa Audiovisiva e Multimediale”, Franco Angeli, Editor • Member of the Permanent Forum of Communications established by law n. 249, July 31, 1997 • President of the Italian Coalition for Cultural Diversity. Publications • “Il Panorama europeo degli audiovisivi – Regole, prospettive e sviluppo imprenditoriale” (Collana Le Galaxie, Edizioni Kappa) novembre 2005. • “L’Europea dei film – Sostegni comunitari all’industria cinematografica”, 2004 Kappa Editore. • “I sostegni fiscali allo sviluppo dell’impresa audiovisiva e multimediale”, maggio 2004. Working Paper. • “L’industria audiovisiva europea tra creatività, mercato e proprietà intellettuale”, aprile 2004, Working Paper. • “Study on the harmonisation of the European juridical framework related to national support schemes for the audiovisual sector”, Entertainment Law Review, Sweet & Maxwell, London giugno 2002. • “L’industria audiovisiva italiana ed europea alle soglie della rivoluzione digitale”, Franco Angeli, Milano, aprile 2001. • Quadro tecnico sullo stato dell’arte della TV digitale, Dispense relative alla docenza Luiss, Roma 2001. • Multimedia and Digital TV: the new Audio-visual strategy handbook, pubblicazione online, Dispense relative alla docenza nell’Euro Multimedia Master, Roma 2001. • “Marketing multimediale e advertising sperimentale”, Pubblicazione on-line, Dispense relative alla docenza al Master in Economia e Gestione dell’Audiovisivo, Roma 2000. • “Le nuove competenze nella Società dell’Informazione, L’evoluzione della formazione a distanza: dal computer- based al web-based training – Case Study”, Franco Angeli, Milano agosto 2000. • “L’Audiovisivo del 2000 e le Professionalità emergenti – Indagine sul fabbisogno di formazione delle imprese del settore” – Prefazione, Franco Angeli, Milano, 1999. • “C’era una volta l’ufficio – Normative e Pratiche del Lavoro a distanza” – Postfazione, Franco Angeli, Milano 1999. • Analisi e Prospettive dello scenario italiano relativo allo sviluppo della piattaforma digitale, Pubblicazione on-line come Dispense relative alla docenza Luiss, Roma 1999. • L’avvento dell’era digitale e della multimedialità, Pubblicazione on-line, Dispense relative al Master in Economia e Gestione dell’Audiovisivo, Roma 1999. • “La convergenza delle telecomunicazioni”, pubblicato sulla newsletter Sincronia, Roma 1999 • The Multimedia Publishing Market. Supporto relativo al forum del Festival del Cinema di Salonicco – Grecia, Roma 1998. • La rivoluzione dei nuovi media. Supporto alla docenza European Master in Audiovisual Management and Industries/Scuola RAI, Roma 1998. • “Manuale per l’Osservatorio e Centro per l’Occupazione e la Formazione nell’Audiovisivo” Pubblicazione sul sito OCOFA , Roma 1998. • “Eurimages, Media II and European convention on cinematographic co-productions: reducing the gap between Europe and the United States”, Entertainment Law Review, Sweet & Maxwell, settembre 1997. • “Multimedialità e digitalizzazione”, Quaderni dell’Istituto Giuridico dello Spettacolo e dell’Informazione, con Betelli e Pedde, 1996 Honours • Commendatore al Merito della Repubblica Italiana